Stockholm la douce
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Mission-détente pour Bond.
1. Chapter 1

Ce Bond n'est pas entièrement le Bond de cinéma. Pas d'explosion en vol, de plan machiavélique... un mélange entre tout ce que j'aime dans Bond (M sous les traits de Bernard Lee, un Bond taciturne à la Connery / Craig, etc...)... en toute modestie bien entendu...

* * *

Stockholm la douce. Stockholm la belle. Stockholm la naïve.

.

Le service du restaurant du _Grand Hotel_ ne valait certes pas celui du _Crillon_ mais Bond avait vu pire.

Le Chef de cuisine avait rechigné un peu mais il avait fini par sortir du foie gras pour une collation de fin d'après-midi.

Le buffet croulait sous les viennoiseries et Bond piqua un Kannelbullen en attendant.

Une serveuse se présenta et lui servit du café pour la troisième fois.

Le costume cintré seyait à ravir à la jeune femme blonde. Bond lui sourit.

- Que préconisez vous au touriste d'un soir lorsqu'il est loin de chez lui ? Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

La serveuse ne put réprimer un rire gêné mais se reprit immédiatement.

- Monsieur a tout le loisir de s'amuser à Södermalm. On y trouve quelques bons restaurants bien que cel…

Elle fut interrompue par le garçon de salle qui arrivait avec le foie gras.

La table longeait la véranda de l'hôtel qui donnait sur les quais de Stockholm. Au-delà, le Palais Royal s'était illuminé lorsque le jour était tombé à 15h30.

Le serveur s'éclipsa.

Un sommelier vint à la table avec le Monbazillac 1929 que Bond avait commandé. La serveuse voulut s'éclipser mais Bond la retint par le bras. Il lui prit la main et l'invita à s'asseoir.

La peau de la jeune femme était douce. Elle présentait une silhouette élancée et sportive. Elle se laissa faire.

Bond lança un regard au Maître d'hôtel l'invitant à ne surtout pas bouger. Le sommelier ouvrit la bouteille et en versa un fond dans un verre qu'il présenta à Bond.

- Monsieur ?

Bond ne le regarda pas. Il fixait la serveuse qui commençait à rougir.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Greta Shöle

- Greta, avez-vous déjà goûté un Monbazillac 1929 ?

Demanda-t-il en exposant son verre à la bougie posée devant lui. La couleur brune du vin prenait des reflets bordeaux et pourpre à la lumière de la flamme. En le faisant tourner dans le récipient, il laissa quelques traces sur ses bords. Il porta le verre à son nez. Le sommelier intervint.

- Si monsieur me permets… je lui propose de laisser le vin se décanter une dizaine de minutes…

- Mettez 15 minutes… Dit Bond en ne quittant toujours pas la jeune femme des yeux... Alors Greta ? Un Monbazillac 1929 ?

- Je serai très curieuse de goûter. Je ne connais pas très bien les vins plus anciens… Dit-elle en faisant jouer les boucles de ses cheveux.

- Je serai ravi de vous initier… dit Bond avec un petit sourire

- A quel nom dois-je mettre la note, Monsieur ? coupa le sommelier.

- Bond. James Bond.

Il se leva, tendit la main vers Greta qui la saisit et en glissant quelques billets dans la poche avant de la veste du sommelier lui dit.

- Vous ferez monter le foie gras et le Monbazillac à la chambre 435 d'ici une heure…

- Mettez deux, fit Greta l'œil espiègle.

Et ils quittèrent la salle vers les ascenseurs sous le regard réprobateur de quelques suédois venus prendre leur goûter.


	2. Chapter 2

Stockholm la douce. Stockholm la belle. Stockholm la naïve.

.

Greta s'était endormie après qu'ils eurent fini la bouteille de Monbazillac. Bond avait encore en bouche les notes épicées et les arômes de caramel du vin. Mais il pouvait aisément les séparer du goût différemment sucré de Greta.

Il prit une douche et, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, entreprit de faire une copie du passe de la serveuse.

Il alla fouiller les vêtements de Greta. Il trouva rapidement la carte qui lui donnerait accès aux différentes sections de l'hôtel ainsi qu'à celui des chambres. C'est pour cela qu'il avait porté son dévolu sur elle. Pauvre petite chose…

Il vérifia que la serveuse dormait toujours, fit glisser le drap sur le corps nu de la jeune femme avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il sortit de sa trousse de toilette ce qui semblait être une savonnette encore emballée. Il retira le papier et découvrit un bloc noir avec deux fentes sur le côté et une petite lumière sur le dessus. Sur le premier bord, il inséra une carte en plastique qu'il tira de son miroir de voyage – La lumière devint rouge - puis sur l'autre bord, il fit glisser la carte empruntée à Greta. Il attendit quelques instants et la lumière vira au vert.

Il rangea le bloc noir dans sa trousse de toilette et sortit de la salle de bain.

Greta dormait encore. Un sourire de satisfaction trainait sur le visage qu'encadraient des cheveux blonds soyeux.

- Ma douce blonde, fit Bond en glissant la carte d'accès là où il l'avait trouvée.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les escaliers de secours. Il franchit la porte et commença son ascension vers le septième étage.

.

Il était entré dans le bureau de Moneypennny comme à son habitude, en lançant son galurin sur le porte-manteau. Comme à son habitude, il était tombé dans le mille et le chapeau s'était posé en branlant sur le bras visé.

Moneypenny mettait en forme une lettre sur son ordinateur. D'un geste souple et sûr, elle arrangeait la mise en page sans sourciller. Il s'était penché et avait susurré à l'oreille de la secrétaire.

- Je serai curieux de savoir ce que ces mains expertes peuvent faire lorsque la nuit tombe sur Londres…

Elle avait souri sans arrêter son travail. Elle lâcha.

- Libre à vous de le savoir, James… mais vous vous évertuez à refuser mes invitations au restaurant…

Mon Dieu ! Ce que ces petites sont farouches de nos jours, pensa-t-il.

L'interphone grésilla et la voix de M retentit dans le bureau.

- Mademoiselle… si l'agent 007 pouvait s'occuper d'abord de son agenda de la matinée… vous aurez libre cours, plus tard, de lui remplir celui de sa soirée…

Bond laissa filer un petit souffle derrière l'oreille de Moneypenny.

- Désolé… le devoir m'appelle…

- C'est la seule maîtresse qui sache vraiment vous retenir, James… filez…

Il entra dans le bureau où son supérieur l'attendait assis sur un fauteuil, fumant sa pipe, une tasse de thé à la main…

- Asseyez-vous 007…

- Et bien M ?… ceci est informel en diable… Dois-je comprendre que mon double-zéro est révoqué ?

- Ne dites pas de sottises, 007… mais votre convocation est tout du moins… « hors norme ».

- Ha… fit simplement Bond.

- Commander… vous souvenez-vous d'Igor Gone ?

Oh, il s'en souvenait. Igor Gone était le bras droit d'un des plus grands trafiquants d'uranium de Russie vers le Moyen-Orient. Il lui avait échappé de justesse 3 ans auparavant. Il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis.

- Gone a réapparu à Stockholm… Sous couvert d'une nouvelle identité – Stanislas Perkovski – il gère de nouveaux trafics : prostitution et drogue.

« La Suède passe pour inoffensive et tranquille. Elle est la plate-forme idéale pour ceux qui savent s'y prendre… avec quelques contacts, rien de plus simple…

« Je sais Bond… vous ne sauverez pas le monde de façon aussi éclatante et définitive que d'habitude mais je crois que vous avez certains griefs à régler avec Gone / Perkovski…

Bond, inconsciemment, se frotta la cuisse qu'il s'était blessée en poursuivant Gone lors de leur dernière rencontre.

- Ce n'est pas très protocolaire – nous avons d'autres choses bien plus sérieuses à régler - mais je souhaitais vous proposer la mission avant de la donner aux services compétents. Considérez cela comme une mission-détente…

.

« Mission détente ». Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête lorsqu'il se glissa dans le couloir.

Chambre 754.

M. Stanislas Perkovski.

Il sentait son Walter PPK contre sa chemise. Il vérifia que personne ne trainait alentour. Il dégaina l'arme munie de son silencieux.

Il fit glisser la copie de la carte dans le lecteur. Le pène et la gâche magnétiques libérèrent la voie à Bond.

Il entra dans la suite en silence.

La suite était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une lumière filtrait de sous la porte de la chambre. On entendait le rire épais de Perkovski et un petit rire de femme de l'autre côté.

- Allez, dit-il… casse-toi traînée ! Et il rit.

- Va te faire foutre Stan', répondit la femme.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sa silhouette s'y découpa dans l'encadrement. Elle portait manteau en fourrure. Elle quittait la suite.

Bond glissa contre le mur. Il serra un peu plus la crosse de son arme.

Si elle allumait, il devrait s'en débarrasser.

Il n'en fut rien. Elle traversa la pièce sur ses hauts talons et, quittant la suite, elle lâcha.

- On se retrouve au bar dans une heure…

Perkovski acquiesça d'un grommellement.

La porte puis la serrure claquèrent légèrement.

Bond entendit Perkovski qui s'étirait bruyamment sur le lit puis se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il entendit la douche couler.

Lentement, il s'avança dans la chambre. Puis, n'y voyant personne, vers la salle de bain.

Sous le pommeau, Perkovski chantait un tube à la mode.

Bond, connaissait les lieux : la douche était ouverte. Rien qui ne puisse gêner la trajectoire de sa balle.

.

Perkovski écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Bond.

Un son tenta de sortir de sa gorge mais rien ne vint.

Il y eut deux « pop » en sa direction, il agrippa quelques poils qui trainaient sur sa poitrine et il s'affaissa sous le jet d'eau.

.

Le sang s'évacuait en petit filet par la bonde lorsque 007 quitta la suite.

.

Stockholm la douce. Stockholm la belle. Stockholm la naïve.

Mauvais plan pour les salauds.

**FIN**


End file.
